criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
JoNell Kennedy
|yearsactive = 1992-present }} JoNell Kennedy (sometimes also credited as Jo Nell, Jonell, or Jonelle Kennedy) is an American actress and voice actress best known for her roles in The Mentalist and Southland. Biography Kennedy was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, to an employee of the U.S. Department of Labor and a vocalist for a band in the 1960s. She graduated from the Southern Methodist University, from which she received a degree in theatre. Afterwards, Kennedy started an acting career. In her personal life, she married fellow actor Morocco Omari in 2001, but later divorced him five years later. On Criminal Minds Kennedy portrayed Sergeant Lynne Johnson in the two-part Season Nine premiere "The Inspiration" and "The Inspired". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2013) TV episodes - Sgt. Lynne Johnson *NCIS (2013) as Navy Commander Lisa Cleveland *The Mentalist (2009-2012) as Coroner Pat (4 episodes) *Southland (2012) as Danell *Torchwood (2011) as Veronica *Futurestates (2011) as Roxanne *Fertile Ground (2011) as Brittany McGraw *The Cape (2011) as Donna (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *My Name Is Earl (2009) as Reverend's Wife *Proud American (2008) as LaKeesha *Steep (2007) as Toni (short) *Conan (2007) as Argos Maiden/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *All of Us (2007) as Sabine *Dreamgirls (2006) as Joann *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) as Carol (video game, voice) *Kubuku Rides (This Is It) (2006) as Angel (short) *Bones (2006) as Dr. Lawrence *Life Is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story (2006) as Barbara *Results (2006) as Cassie (short) *Guess Who (2005) as Winnie (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Me and You and Everyone We Know (2005) as Pam *The Male Groupie (2004) as Sonji (short, credited as Jonelle Kennedy) *Collateral (2004) as Waitress (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Andre Royo's Big Scene (2004) as The Sound Person (short, credited as Jonelle Kennedy-Omari) *Judging Amy (2004) as Rose Thompson (credited as Jonelle Kennedy) *44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out (2003) as Cathy (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Jonah (2003) as Queen of Nineveh (short) *Hope (2003) as Sara (short, credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002) as Monique (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Friends (2002) as Nurse #1 (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Impostor (2001) as Screaming Nurse (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Three Sisters (2001) as Admitting Nurse (uncredited) *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Judith (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Another Woman's Husband (2000) as Bets (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *The X-Files (1999) as Dr. Amina Ngebe (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *The Wayans Bros. (1999) as Famali (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Caroline in the City (1999) as Wanda (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Veronica's Closet (1998) as Tanya (credited as Jonelle Kennedy) *NewsRadio (1998) as Cheryl (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Goodbye Lover (1998) as Evelyn (credited as Jo Nell Kennedy) *Malcolm & Eddie (1997-1998) as Maura McGee (3 episodes) *Mad About You (1998) as Paul's Flight Attendant *ER (1997) as Judy Munder (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Riot (1997) as Young Maggie (segment "Homecoming Day") *Seinfeld (1997) as Secretary (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *Last Exit to Earth (1996) as Hera (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *The Crew (1995) as Rosetta (credited as Jonelle Kennedy) *Ned and Stacey (1995) as Lucy *Hope & Gloria (1995) as Sheryl *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1994) as Karen *Living Single (1994) as Rebecca (credited as Jonell Kennedy) *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1994) as Lenore Raymond (credited as Jonelle Kennedy) *How U Like Me Now (1992) as Sharon (credited as Jonelle Kennedy) 'PRODUCER' *Steep (2007) - Producer (short) *The Male Groupie (2004) - Co-Producer (short, credited as Jonelle Kennedy) 'WRITER' *Steep (2007) (short) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses